


Supernova

by Quirmzi



Series: Growing Up with You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bonus from yamaguchis perspective, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, It's really only tsukiyama, M/M, Not Beta Read, The other two ships are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirmzi/pseuds/Quirmzi
Summary: Tadashi started off as “that kid” in Kei’s head. He was just that kid in his volleyball club, that kid who got picked on by his classmates, that kid who followed him around everywhere. Kei thought of him no differently than the other 20 or so people in their class though of him as.That was about change very soon.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Growing Up with You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How have you been? I'm planning on writing a longer Yuri on Ice fic soon, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Note: This has not been edited. Will try to do that as soon as possible!

Tadashi started off as “that kid” in Kei’s head. He was just that kid in his volleyball club, that kid who got picked on by his classmates, that kid who followed him around everywhere. Kei thought of him no differently than the other 20 or so people in their class though of him as.

All that changed when Yamaguchi approached him with an invitation for his birthday party in hand, a party of which Kei was the only attendee. They had strawberry shortcake and played games and went to the dinosaur museum an hour away, and it honestly felt more like Kei’s birthday than Yamaguchi’s.

When he asked him, Yamaguchi simply said, “Just because you like it doesn’t mean I can’t! Plus, you’re my friend, and I want to do what you like!”

It was then that Kei realized that this was the most fun he had had in a long time, and that maybe being friends with “that kid” (Yamaguchi, he reminded himself), wouldn’t be so bad.

That idea was only strengthened when Kei shyly asked Yamaguchi to stay over for the night to watch Jurassic Park and Yamaguchi gave him a blinding smile, warm and full of joy.

They had dinner at the Tsukishima’s, and Akiteru teased Kei for finally bringing Yamaguchi over, and he didn’t talk about him all that much really, but if his named happened to be slipped in once or twice because Yamaguchi was constantly with, then it really wasn’t his fault.

After dinner they watched the movie together, and Kei found he didn’t mind when Yamaguchi pressed closer to him, covering his eyes behind his hand at the especially scary parts. Yamaguchi practically radiated warmth, and Kei could see that there were freckles on his knees that went all the way to his ankles.

(In the future, he learnt that they were all over his body, not just on his face and legs)

They didn’t own a futon, so Yamaguchi had to sleep with Kei on his bed. Once again, Kei found he wasn’t bothered. 

“Perhaps this is what having friends were like,” Kei thought, satisfied he had come to a concrete conclusion. With that ideal in mind, it would be a long time until Kei would make more friends, and even then only because he lowered his expectations. 

The first bump in their friendship was when summer break came. Yamaguchi would be out of town for a week visiting his grandmother, and then immediately after Kei and his family left to go on vacation for another week, resulting in the boys not being able to see each other or communicate for half a month, both being too young to own cell phones.

After 2 weeks of turning his head to speak and seeing no one to talk to, Kei was nervous to visit Yamaguchi. He told himself he didn’t care if Yamaguchi had forgotten about him, all while clutching the gift he had gotten him.

Luckily, his worries were thrown away as soon as Yamaguchi burst into his room with an excited, “Tsukki!”, holding a dinosaur keychain in his left hand. The keychain still hangs on his backpack, along with an assortment of other knick-knacks he had been gifted from future trips.

Tsuuki… Kei wasn’t sure when Yamaguchi started calling him that. It was a silly nickname, but it fit for Yamaguchi (and Tadashi alone, so would Kuuro-san please stop calling him that). It brought forth a divide between Yamaguchi and the common public. Only Yamaguchi could call him something so childish and not get glared at. Many girls had tried, and one was even brave enough to continue for a short while until Kei pulled her aside and completely shut her down.

He does remember when Yamaguchi became Tadashi, however. Kei had just ran away from Karasuno High's gym after spotting his brother, the supposed ace, cheering on the team from the bleachers. Yamaguchi had followed him to the playground, where he watched as Kei sat down on the swings and tried to process what just happened.

“Tsuuki? Are you okay?”

He couldn’t hear him. Why would Akiteru, his beloved older brother who he practically worshipped, completely fool him? Why wasn’t he good enough to play on the team? How could he come home every day and lie to Kei with a smile on his face? Not only that, he caused Kei to lie to Yamaguchi as well, bragging about an awesome volleyball player who didn’t exist.

How lame.

“Kei!”

Kei snapped out of his trance. Yamaguchi was standing over him, his hands placed on Kei's shoulders. His friend looked about as upset as Kei felt, tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes. He looked Kei straight in the eyes and wrapped his arms around him. Slowly, he returned the favor, hooking his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist. 

The two of them stayed there, Kei silent as Yamaguchi whispered reassurances to him. He could feel drops of water falling onto his shirt, and simply held Yamaguchi tighter.

“I don’t want to go home.” Kei whispered at last. “I don’t want to see him ever again.”

Yamaguchi pulled away, though he kept his arms on Kei. “You can stay over at my house. My parents aren’t home.”

Kei silently nodded. The rest of the night was a blur. He vaguely remembered Yamaguchi leading him back to their neighborhood, and being on the phone with his mother for a short period of time before being ushered into the bathroom. Soon enough, he was lying on Yamaguchi’s bed, said boy right next to him.

“Tsukki, your mom said that you could stay for dinner tomorrow.”

Kei grunted in acknowledgment. Suddenly, he felt exhausted, the day’s events finally catching up to him. He wanted nothing more to shut out everyone and sleep for several hours, so that’s what he would be doing. 

“Thank you Tadashi.” he muttered.

The freckled boy gave him a gentle smile. “Of course! You know I’d do anything for you, Kei.”

Kei probably fell in love with him right then and there, but it wouldn’t be until high school that he finally realized this.

It came to him in the middle of practicing with the other high schools, the day after Tadashi had grabbed him by his collar and shot some sense into him. They had a short break after the first set, and Tadashi handed him a towel with a “Good job, Tsukki!”

“Oh,” Kei thought. _"Oh."_

Kei was in love. With Yamaguchi Tadashi. With his best friend.

Oh indeed.

In retrospect, he shouldn't have been that surprised. Tadashi was dazzling, he shone with a light that even the prettiest light shows couldn’t replicate. He was kind, kinder than Kei could ever dream to be. And his freckles; when Kei was younger, he would try to count the freckles on Tadashi’s face (he always ended up getting too distracted by the tip of his nose, yet another factor that should’ve notified him of his crush). They connected to each other like clusters of stars, constellations spread out across his face. 

Tadashi always liked it when Kei told him that; he was too self-conscious for his own good and hated the way he looked. Personally, Kei couldn’t think of anyone more breathtaking.

Kei was distracted for the rest of the game, too busy glancing over at Tadashi, who was cheering on the other members of their team. Their eyes met and Tadashi shot him a wide grin. Kei nodded back, feeling his face start to warm up.

Well. That had never happened before. Kei was finally starting to understand the saying “butterflies in your stomach”. Something needed to be done about this. Kei was sure he was going to implode if this lasted any longer. How did those two idiots do this?

(That’s right, he knew about their mutual pining. It wasn’t like they were doing a good job at hiding it.)

After the match, Kei and Tadashi went to lunch. They sat next to each other, knees touching. Across from them was the idiot duo, shoveling enormous amounts of food into their mouths. Kei slowly picked at his food, lost in thought.

“Tsukki? Are you not hungry?” Yamaguchi asks, blinking up at him. Kei can see the individual eyelashes flutter, and his chest feels tight.

“ ‘M fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Tadashi frowns, his bottom lip sticking out. “You should eat! You’re still going to play with Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san later on, right?”

“Mhmm…” Kei can hardly breathe because he’s just now realized that Tadashi’s lip exists and seems very, very kissable. He watches as they move and imagines capturing them with his own. How would he react? Would he kiss him back? 

“Kei!” Tadashi whispers, poking at Kei’s cheek.

“Huh? Tadashi?”

“Kei, please eat.”

Right, they were in the middle of having lunch. And he needed the energy if he was going to have to deal with the crackhead duo later on.

“Alright. Maybe if I eat enough I can hibernate and avoid them.”

Tadashi lets out a laugh, and my god Kei was completely screwed, wasn’t he?

\- - - -

“Oya? Tsukki seems to be off his game today.”

“Oya, oya? What’s wrong, Tsukki?”

“Don’t call me that.”

Kuroo raises his eyebrows, seemingly having caught onto something. “Oh? Having a lover’s spat with Yamaguchi, are we?”

“Yamaguchi and I aren’t dating. And don’t think I didn’t see Kenma ignoring you at lunch.”

Kuroo let out a groan while Bokuto started laughing behind him. “That’s playing dirty! Kenma loves me.”

“He does?” Bokuto asks, all while grinning his face off.

“Why you—”

“Wait. You and Kenma are dating?”

Kuroo looks up from where he was play-fighting Bokuto. “Why, you want a piece of me?”

Kei chooses to ignore what he just said and presses on. “How did you ask him out?”

“Oh? Are you planning to woo someone? Perhaps your little lapdog?”

“Shut up.”

“I know how he did it! Kuroo accidentally said ‘I love you’ to Kenma on the phone, and Kenma said it back!” Bokuto is jumping up and down in excitement, looking all too happy to snitch and reminding Kei of a certain shrimp.

“I thought we were friends, Bo! How could you betray me like that?”

“Tsuuki was the one who asked!”

“What happened after?” Kei cut in before the two could start up again. If only Akaashi was here with him, he knew how to keep them in check. 

“We talked about it and decided to start dating.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Kuroo hums in confirmation.

They practice for a while after that, and Kei lets the feeling of Bokuto’s spikes hitting his hands distract him. He’s improving at a steady rate and gets critiques from Kuroo that only help him, though they aren’t without jokes thrown in every other sentence. At the end of practice, he turns to Kuroo and thanks him for the advice.

“It’s no problem,” he smirks. “I’m always this kind.”

Kei makes sure to hit him with a volleyball before he leaves.

\- - - -

Kei and Tadashi are walking back home from the gym, where the bus dropped them off, and Tadashi is recounting moments from the training camp.

“And Tanaka just started stripping and waving his shirt in the air and— Tsukki? Are you there?”

Tadashi waves his hand in front of Kei’s face, and they're approaching the sidewalk where they split off and Kei can't help but think of what Kuroo said. He looks at Tadashi and a wave of fondness rushes through him. He wants to tell him everything, to have him be more than what he already was.

(The real question is how do you become more than everything?)

“I love you.”

Tadashi doesn't even hesitate, replying to him unfazed. “I love you too.”

“Like, I-want-to-kiss-you love.”

“I know. Can I stay over tonight?”

Kei nods, mildly shocked. He didn't think he was going to get rejected, but he certainly hadn't predicted it going this well.

They start walking again, and Kei musters up enough courage to reach for Tadashi. Their hands intertwine, and Kei swears he has never felt happier.

_(That’s it?_

_That's it.)_

Does this mean that he and Kuroo now have something in common?

Well, whatever. He can't find it in himself to care, not when Tadashi is stepping into his home, Kei’s mother greeting them with a warm welcome and a knowing smile on her face. He really can't find it in himself to care when they enter his bedroom, and completely forgets once Tadashi presses a quick, chaste kiss on his lips, deciding to focus all his attention on his boyfriend instead.

(Later on, he will groan at the fact that his relationship with Tadashi is forever connected to Kuroo, but for now, he is content.)

Bonus:  
Tadashi was in love with Tsukishima Kei.

He knew this was true; it was as real as the earth beneath his fingers and the beating heart in his chest. The sky was blue, the sun was hot, and Tadashi loved Kei with all his being.

The only downside was waiting for Kei to figure it out. There was no rush, Tadashi wasn't planning on going anywhere without Kei, but his patience was beginning to wear thin.

So when Kei said it on the way home after training camp, Tadashi’s affection for him just barely won out against his mind screaming, “Finally! I’ve only been waiting four years!”.

But it was worth it. For Kei, he was willing to wait however long it took.

(He just hoped it wouldn't take as long for him to propose.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not that good at writing romance, but I tried my best! Please leave any comments or critiques that you have.
> 
> Next up is Iwaoi!


End file.
